Volver al futuro
by All-powerful
Summary: Si pudieras volver al futuro, esto sería lo que verías...


Si pudieras volver al futuro, esto verías:

Revista San Luis Gonzaga, 4ª edición Y Revista El Camino, edición 19.2 Unidas por primera vez.

MIÉRCOLES 7 DE ABRIL DE 2010.

*Esta vida es hermosa y gracias a ti cada vez somos más*

¡PRÓXIMAMENTE EN INTERNET!

CONTENIDO DE ESTA EDICIÓN UNIDA:

RETO LITERARIO 2010, ESCRITORAS VS ESCRITORES.

RETO DIA DEL NIÑO 2010.

RETO FUTBOL 2010, COPA CRISTO LIBERTADOR ES.

RETO DE PINTURA 2010.

INVITACIÓN PARA ESTE SÁBADO.

INVITACIÓN PARA ESTE DOMINGO.

CUENTAS.

1.- RETO LITERARIO 2010, ESCRITORAS VS ESCRITORES.

Lamentamos que solo 2 participantes escribieron en esta semana, pero saben que todas y todos pueden escribir algo y enviárnoslo a este mismo correo revista_san_luis_ para competir, ellas vs ellos.

VOTEN POR UN TEXTO DE ESTOS DOS, ENVIEN SU VOTO RESPONDIENDO A ESTE MISMO CORREO revista_san_luis_ SEÑALANDO CUAL ESCRITO LES GUSTÓ MÁS. Y SEMANA TRAS SEMANA VEREMOS SI VAN GANANDO ELLAS O ELLOS. TODAS LAS SEMANAS HABRÁ COMPETENCIA DE TEXTOS Y AL FINAL DEL MES SUMAREMOS LOS RESULTADOS. LOS RESULTADOS DE LAS VOTACIONES SE VERÁN EN ESTA REVISTA. GRACIAS POR HACER DEL DOMINIO PÚBLICO UN TANTO DEL TALENTO QUE DIOS TE DIÓ.

_(PARTICIPANTE No. 1)_

"_ETERNIDAD"_

_HOY EL AIRE HUELE A ETERNIDAD, AYER SOÑÉ DE NUEVO QUE ESTABA VOLANDO, HERMOSA SENSACIÓN DE CONTROL Y DE PODER FÍSICOMENTAL, OTRA VEZ ERA YO Y MI DESTINO. MAÑANA SERÁ EL MAÑANA PLANEADO, SIN SOMBRAS DE CIRCUNSTANCIAS, Y TE PREGUNTO: ¿TAMBIÉN TÚ SIENTES ESAS OLEADAS DE ETERNIDAD QUE LLEGAN A TU IDEA Y A TU SENTIMIENTO, QUE DESTRUYEN LOS OBSTÁCULOS EN LA CONCIENCIA Y TALADRAN EL INSTINTO PRIMITIVO…? HOY EL SOL QUIERE SALIR OTRA VEZ, PARA TOCAR CADA SEGUNDO DE LA VIDA, PARA OLER LOS BELLOS COLORES DE LA TIERRA, PARA SENTIR CADA PASO DE LAS ALMAS, PARA ABOGAR POR ELLAS Y POR ELLOS, PARA SOFOCAR LAS SOMBRAS HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO. ¡ETERNIDAD ATRÁPANOS EN TUS ALAS DE NUBES, Y LLEVANOS CON BESOS DE VIDA, HASTA EL INFINITO COLOR DEL CIELO, DONDE SE NACE TODOS LOS DÍAS!_

_ANÓNIMO TEMPORALMENTE._

_(PARTICIPANTE No. 2)_

"_MI CARRITO"_

_TENGO UN CARRITO_

_LO LIMPIO Y QUEDA NUEVECITO_

_ME LLEVA MUY RAPIDITO_

_POR LAS CALLES DE SAN PEDRITO._

_ANÓNIMO TEMPORALMENTE. _

¿QUIÉNES GANARÁN, LAS ESCRITORAS O LOS ESCRITORES?

RETO DIA DEL NIÑO 2010.

Recuerden ir juntando juguetes para para que los regalemos a niñas y niños pobres, junto con nosotros, en el día del niño, 30 de abril de 2010. Para mayores informes, diríjanse al grupo los miércoles en el lugar de costumbre, o escríbannos a este mismo correo. Mil gracias por tu caridad.

RETO FUTBOL 2010, COPA CRISTO LIBERTADOR ES.

Ya está en marcha la organización de este evento deportivo parroquial, ¿te gusta el fut bol? Próximamente en Mayo 2010, podrás jugarlo en esta copa CRISTO LIBERTADOR ES. Para mayores informes, diríjanse al grupo los miércoles en el lugar de costumbre, o escríbannos a este mismo correo.

RETO DE PINTURA 2010.

Te invitamos a ti que recibiste este correo, a pintar lo que será nuestra bandera del grupo San Luis Gonzaga, la cual esperamos estrenar en el evento de explosión de fe, que será en la minerva, el día domingo 8 de abril de 2010, a las 9:00 am. Si te gusta el arte de pintar, ayúdanos, será divertido, lo haremos este sábado 10 de abril de 2010 por la mañana. Para mayores informes, escríbannos a este mismo correo, preguntando por la hora y lugar para pintarla, ¡EXPRESA SU CULTURA!

INVITACIÓN PARA EL SÁBADO.

Te invitamos este sábado 7 de abril de 2010, al parque cercano a nuestra parroquia, para hacer deporte, correr, entrenar y jugar futbol como diversión, no profesionalmente. El punto de reunión será en el templo, a las 8:00 am, el sábado 7 de abril de 2010.

INVITACIÓN PARA EL DOMINGO.

Te invitamos este domingo 8 de abril de 2010, al evento juvenil del grupo EXPLOSIÓN DE FE, que conocimos en el RESPLANDECE 2010. El evento será en la minerva desde las 9:00 am en adelante, y el punto de reunión será en el templo, a las 8:00 am, el domingo 8 de abril de 2010. ¡La fe también es un derecho, ejércela sin miedo de forma pública!

CUENTAS.

YA ESTAMOS HACIENDO CUENTAS DEL COSTO DE LA CENA, Y DEL COBRO DE LA MISMA. PARA MAYORES INFORMES, DIRÍJANSE AL GRUPO LOS MIÉRCOLES EN EL LUGAR DE COSTUMBRE, O ESCRÍBANNOS A ESTE MISMO CORREO. RECUERDA DECIRNOS CUANTO COSTÓ LO QUE TU COMPRASTE PARA REPONERTELO Y RECUERDA QUE TU COOPERACIÓN ES DE 30 PESOS Y PUEDES ENTREGARLOS A QUIENES DIRIGEN EL GRUPO SAN LUIS GONZAGA O A QUIENES DIRIGIERON LA CENA. GRACIAS POR TU RESPONSABILIDAD.

We miss you...


End file.
